Tirtannus: Fated to Exile
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: Son of The King of the Sea, Tirtannus, led the life of Villainy after attacking his Kingdom and family. His dark deeds, however, stem before his birth and he was fated into exile. The story behind Tirtannus was more than what was perceived...


**Warning, author's note is terribly long. If you get bored with details, please skip and get straight to the story.**

Author's note: Welcome to "Tirtannus: Fated to Exile." This fanfic was inspired by the fifth season's villain Tirtannus, but not in the best way. I watched The Spill and Rise of Tirtannus episodes over, which were some of the better episode of this crappy season, and thought occurred to me: Tirtannus was unfairly undeveloped. I knew that he was undeveloped, all the villains within the show's universe were but for Tirtannus's case it seemed really unfair. The audience was automatically projected to see him as a nutcase, unattractive and forgettable through Musa that pointed out that only Nereus was cute (They're twins. The only differences are his skin tone, color variations and hair color. They share the same facial and body structure. Tirtannus wasn't wearing a shirt that says "I'm a bad-ass" or "Don't like me, I'm evil"), through the random mermaid who thought Tirtannus was _not _in comparison to his twin and through Aisha who said he was "kind of a psycho."

That was just bad. The writers instead of _showing _us things that would make us believe he was a bad guy, we were _told _he was bad to make us believe he was a villain based on what a random mermaid, Musa's initial opinion and Aisha mentioning for the first time that she had more of an extended family beside Ligea and Tressa. What was worse was that as the series progressed after he turned his sister and father into monsters, no character development came his story and his purpose to rule the world became convoluted. I expected revenge against his family but why would he want to rule the dimension? Where did he automatically get the idea to rule the dimension? Wouldn't he want to wreak more havoc on the merpeople and just the oceans instead of the land dwellers?

I ended up thinking that Tirtannus was a pathetic Villain and the Trix could have killed him with a snap of the figure if Icy was head-over-heels for him. Things didn't add up for his case and I was sadly (and madly) disappointed at the Nick/Rainbow marriage for this. From a network that showcased great villains like Azula, Tarrlok, Amon and Vlad Plasmus to name a few that all had back stories for how and why they became the people they were and this came along. Pepe was more intimidating than Tirtannus and he was a cutie pie!

Ocean's Fate would tie up the loose ends to Tirtannus's back story, the members of the Androsian royalty and would follow him from the beginning to the end of his rule. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction as much as I did writing it :).

_**Although I love this series, I do not own Winx Club. Winx Club is owned by Ignio Straffi and Rainbow with Nickelodeon partner ownership for the Beyond Believix season and future seasons. This fanfic is only for entertainment purposes and is in high regards to the names above. Most characters featured in this fanfiction belong to the names above**_.

* * *

Chapter one

Neptune needed his sister, the gentle mermaid who gave him the confidence during his coronation and marriage to the gem of the southern ocean, Ligea. Three years since their marriage and Ligea was pregnant. She was pregnant.

Ocean's grace, bless them both!

His glide matched a human's pace as he moved back and forth to the exit, to his bed and back to the exit of his sleeping quarters. He smoothed his hands over his long black hair, knocking the crown to the floor. He looked at the crown before he closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "How long should I wait for my sister!?"

"Neptune!" The King looked up to see his younger sister. "The palace guards told me to meet with you urgently. What is troubling you?"

Niobe knew her brother. The tone under his voice sounded worried and judging from Neptune, it would be something _solvable _with a little thinking and a soft tone. "Brother, I asked what is troubling you. What more would be of this urgency?"

Neptune sighed. "Ligea is...pregnant..."

"Oh, she is."

"You sound as if you know."

"Ligea is family. She told me." Niobe raised an eyebrow. "Along with our father Poseidon and mother Amailia."

"So she told them before she told me!?"

"Neptune, do not stray from what is your dilemma."

"I am fearful...of this situation..."

Niobe swam to Neptune. "You should be happy. You will be a father."

From there, Neptune collapsed. Twenty-seven, married, King and soon to be father were fitting roles. It wasn't like all three roles came at once. His father, Poseidon would be pleased along with his Stepmother, Amailia. The former queen, Neptune's late mother Adressa would shed tears alongside Ligea. The mix of everything was what made Neptune panic. If the mimic-fish ran into millions of different species of underwater creatures, the sight of their hurry to change would showNeptune's state of emotion. "Niobe, I need your counsel. What should be my next steps?"

"You need to be by Ligea's side." She sighed. "Neptune, I can no longer give you counsel. You are _King _and your _Queen _should be by your advisor."

Neptune tuned from her. Yes, she was right but he was never going to say so. Neptune's stubbornness had always clouded his true judgments. Instead, he changed the subject. "You have been with that Hume again..."

"Neptune!"

"Yes you have. The reason for you leaving the castle was to meet him. Do you know what father would do to you if he found out?"

"Are you threating to tell him!?"

Neptune silenced. The land dwellers, those who had legs and feet, had never been on good terms with the merpeople. The Ocean's wrath done its way with them, collapsing many islands, ships and Humes to the deeps of the sea including the township that surrounded the land dweller's palace submerged within the sea. A treaty was made by the King of the merpeople and their King thousands of years ago. Poseidon warned his children about the world above the seas, but it did not stop Niobe's curiosity. Somehow she managed a relationship with a land dweller, the prince of Andros. This "relationship" was starting to be more than what Neptune liked.

Niobe's eyes lowered. "I'm sorry for that tone."

"Sister, I want you to heed on father's word. There is danger above the ocean that not only concern the realms passed legends. Witches under the deity of the shadow roam the dimensions."

"You are right, but I believe we can come together with the Humes. Their Prince also seeks for a relationship with the merpeople. We both protect the gate to the Omega dimension, so why can't we-"

"Did you hear what I said!? You are too clouded with that Hume to see-" He held in his words for Niobe when Ligea entered. "Ligea?"

Ligea smiled. "Neptune, my King." She swam to his side. "We have so much to do." Though her mood was joyous, the air between her husband and sister-in-law was the opposite. "Is something wrong?"

"No...not at all, My Queen." Niobe glided passed the two. "Congratulations..."

"Thank you." Neptune's glare at his half-sister as she left sent a chill to her figure tips, no so much the action but whatever it was, trying to speak to her husband would leave him yelling at her like when she tried to understand more about his late mother. Instead, she would try her best to brighten his mood. "My King...Neptune...?"

"Ligea, your formalities annoy me...It is not like you..."

"It's something I have to get use to, Neptune. I know of a place to go to the Northern seas for guidance; local fortune tellers with great prediction capabilities. They can tell the season with accuracy for both land dwellers and the seas, I've heard."

"Why would we need to go to the northern seas? We have good fortune tellers here!"

Ligea held on to his right hand and brought it to her stomach. The armor covering her stomach felt soft, although it had good defensive properties during -if there would be for Ligea- battle. But she didn't place her hand there to touch her armor; she slowly moved his hand under her armor so he could feel the flesh of her midsection. "Neptune, there's life grown in me...and I'm scared but I'm also happy. I'm happy that you will be with me through this journey. I want to know that my either son or daughter growing within me would have a good future; I want to know how they would be when they are in our places in that future. I want the best for my future child and to prepare them for the best if an obstacle comes in their way."

Soon another step for Neptune and Ligea would come, the same that Poseidon and Adressa had taken and all the Kings and Queens before them had. Where Neptune's hand laid would grow and the future monarch of Andros seas after him would be born. Neptune nodded, slightly fallen into his thoughts as his wife removed his hand to pick up his crown. She gently placed the crown on his head, "There, now you look fitting to be King."

Neptune quietly smiled. "Fine, we will see these fortune tellers. If you talk about them with so much vigor, then they must be exceptional." Ligea smiled as Neptune stroked his fine shadow beard. "They might predict we may have twins, possibly triplets."

She tapped him on the forehead. "Your thought doesn't amuse me, Neptune. It is _I _who would carry them, not you!"

* * *

Pretty soft and short, but I'm glad how it came out. I hope to get this along with some of my other fanfics published sooner.


End file.
